


Finding Peace

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: A nameless Pokemon trainer mourns over the grave of their first Pokemon.
Kudos: 2





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My friends Steam account was hijacked by an info-hunting scammer, so I'm angry and sad. It's been maybe two weeks and I already miss them so much. The rating is for descriptions of how dangerous the world of Pokemon really is if you don't let yourself be distracted by the bright colours and messages about friendship.

The day of the funeral was dreadful. The sun was shining, the Pidgeys were chirping in the trees. I hated every minute of it. 

I took your limp, lifeless body back to the trail where we had first met. You were so wary then, so scared. I managed to coax you out from a bush with a handful of food. Then I had walked away. It wasn't until I got back to town and passers-by mentioned what a cute Furret I had that I even noticed you were following me. 

I dug for an hour, right beside that bush, while you slept in the coffin I had built for you. Why did you do it? I would have been fine. Scarred, but fine. 

It was supposed to be easy. Go in, challenge the Gym Leader, win, and leave. We would have celebrated with our favourite foods. But when the Gym Leader lost control of her Charmander, it became so very clear to me that I wasn't ready for this. None of us were. 

What was the Professor even thinking, sending a bunch of kids, with our knees still scabbed over from falling off of our bikes and skateboards, to fight criminals? To raise creatures with poisons and venom that could kill us in a heartbeat. That could fry us with fire or lightning before we even had time to scream. 

When her Charmander sent a blast of fire towards me, all I could think of was how beautiful the flames looked. It couldn't have been longer than a few seconds, but standing there, with a billowing blast of heat heading straight for me, time seemed to stand still. Until you jumped in front of me. 

I stomped over the earth that covered you, determined to pack it in until it became like concrete. I didn't want some other Pokemon digging you up for a meal. But the box was sealed shut, and wrapped in chains. I had done everything possible to ensure that your rest was pleasant and would remain undisturbed. 

Maybe in the future I would go find another Pokemon. Maybe we would challenge Gym Leaders, or travel the world, or just be together and enjoy each others company. But until the future came, I just wanted to sit there and weep for the burned husk buried in the forest.


End file.
